For a better Society
by Luckyshot8
Summary: I had a goal in life to cure cancer and live past 50, what i didnt expect though was to die randomly and then to be put in a dangerous Criminal body...i really need better luck
1. Great i died

I was minding my own business walking home one from work while it was raining no biggie I was wearing one of my favorite sweaters and was using an umbrella when BAM or ZAP whatever floats your boat, I get hit by lightning! And then I died right their on the spot. It was the middle of the day as well and some people saw my death and from their reactions was...weird

Person1:"Oh that guy got hit by lightning...something you don't see everyday"

Person2:"Now that's a lot of damage!"

Person3:"Quick steal his shoes!"

Person4:"You fucking idiots call 911!"

Person:5"What's the number to 911?"

Yeah weird...continuing on!!!!! Your now thinking "oh then this guy going to meet god who's an old guy in robes or some goddess or other god but nope! Because I when I opened my eyes I was in a nice comfy bed not as comfy as my bed in my house but this is fine, anyways! I got up with a jolt and looked around where the room I'm currently in and boy is it a mess like some kind of shut in lived in here and doesn't know the definition of cleaning at least it's not smelling bad and no food on the floor that's a plus

Continuing on I also feel very weird and starting to think what happen was some kind of dream...then again I felt that lightning strike and that hurt like a bitch also I don't recognize this room at all so it's not mine.

I get off the mattress I'm on that's just on the floor and slowly and lazily make my way to the bathroom of course cautiously due to this not being my house and everything

When I get to the bathroom I open the door and

"Holyshit! That's a lot of weapons!"

There was a lot of blade such as knives and other type of blades in the bathroom in a pile by the sink but I don't see any guns

A shame but oh well

I then turned and looked into the bathroom mirror and saw something that scared me

I saw a man staring back at me with no nose!

"What the fuck?!"

That's not my voice!

Who the hell is this?! They look someone I kn- oh shit

I then proceeded to grab one of the knives and cut my finger

Ouch! Yup just what I confirmed

I been put inside one of the scariest villains body that some hero's fear

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Stain

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"FU-"

———————-

To be continued, yes I know the first chapter short and rushed and I'm sorry for that I hope the next chapter will be better


	2. Learning the currernt situation

Yup it seems I'm stain that guy from my hero Academia who's called the hero killer...that's freaking awesome! I'm one of the most powerful characters! Ehhhhhh depends on the current plot like what arc I'm in.

Since I'm not in prison like the actual stain who got captured by hero's I'm before that point but by how much? I do not know...oh yeah I never fully introduce myself haven't I? Sorry about that well let me tell you who I am!

Hello my name is David I used to be a 25 year old man who liked watching anime, playing anime games like naruto ninja storm 4, or regular games like Halo or call of duty or mobile games like ehhh boom beach, I graduated college and all that boring stuff I'm nothing special really I'm not some shut in like you see in an anime or read about or worse seen in real life. I worked as a scientist and a doctor to try to cure cancer. I was close too dammit but then I was struck by lightning which sucks...but meh, what really sucks is now I can't see my family which saddens me deeply. I didn't start my own family never had time to get a girlfriend and then time for birds and bees due to massive studying and playing video games or watching anime or spending time with family that's still around like my younger brother.

Now he's a smart guy smarter than me and I'm proud of that. He got a lot of PhDs and other crap. Has his own family and wife, nice house and healthy. If I ever needed help with my research he's the one I can trust the most. Our older family like grands are dead from old age or an illness and my brother my only sibling. Mother died from giving birth to my brother which is a shame but hey I got a good brother out of it. Father around still nothing wrong with him except getting old ha!

Alright enough of that let's focus on my current unfortunate situation. Feeling quite dirty and sweaty I took a shower, thank god their was soap and hot water and damn did it feel good. After a hour I get out the shower and (yes I take long showers deal with it) leave the bathroom. Then I walk into my new bedroom, with this new height it's a little hard to walk due to I'm not being used to it (I was quite short in my previous life) but I'll manage. I check the closest hoping to find clothes which I did...sorta...I found stains or well my outfit and swords and more knives and my scarfs, nice. I then close the closest and check the dresser and behold! Not much normal clothing!

"*sigh* I'll have to deal with what I have for now, could be worse"

With that said I put on blue sweatpants and a normal blue shirt to match and luckily I found a sweater that's red and blue which I put that on as well. I then proceeded to walk downstairs and I found a messy living room...

"Jesus does this guy ever clean? Welp that's going to change! Going to do a full clean! God that's going to be a,out of work..."

timeskip 2 hours later*

"Finally I'm finished *huff* lots of junk but now this place looking better! Now let's see what's on the news

I then sat down on the couch in the living room and turned on the 70 inch plasma screen TV which thankfully works but it static's a little

"Going to have to get a new one but this will do"

With that being said I grabbed the remote and proceeded to look for the news channel which was easy

Channel1: Everything That the light touc-

Channel2: one punnnnn-

News reporter: and the UA festivals are soon coming close in month! Get your tickets quick before they sell out!

Huh so I'm one month before the UA festival

News reporter: and some more breaking news is tha-

i turn off the tv before the news reporter could say anything more*

"So I'm one month before the festival thing and I'm now stain...hm the most important things are, should I follow cannon like one of those people so scared of changing it or screw it all to hell?"

"Probably going to leave some things the same, with that out the way I'll be getting into fights and I'll need to know how to fight and fast. Hopefully I'll gain some of stains memories and experience to help me. Welp that sounds like a plan for now...I haven't even finished the show only up to season 2 *sigh* this is going to be hard and difficult"

———————————————————————

I hope you enjoyed


	3. Getting into shape

I was sweating all over my body and aching with pain all over...I'm such an idiot...should've took a break and now I probably pulled a lot of muscles from working out to achieve stains stamina and speed and strength and pain resistance which I realize I have stains current everything except for...knowing how to fight...

How the fuck do I fight?!

Don't get me wrong I know how fast the fucker is and everything but I can't remember how to fight due to I received none of his memory's for right now. Hopefully I do because it will make my life much easier and better, I got to hold up to my title and crap EXCEPT I'm not going to hurt true hero's...to bad except for the ones out for the glory and selfish needs like endeavor he's my number one guy I WANT to kill and that makes me confused

I have wanted to hurt those who wronged me but then relized it's not worth my time same said for those I did wanted to kill in my past life but as stain now for some reason I just have this big rage and anger towards him that makes my blood boil. I watched the anime up till season two up till stain was caught after the UA sports festival and I guess since I AM stain now with his real name is Chizome Akaguro it might be that his beliefs on real hero's might is what making me want to kill the fire quirk bastard and it's worse since I know he's only playing "hero" to beat all might and crap

Plus knowing what he did to his wife (poor woman) does not help either and with me having random thoughts on what he possibly did to the girl to drive her to hurt her own son and being disgusted at even looking at her child because half his hair is red makes me more than angry at endeavor

Which is why I'm working out in my new house with no breaks, I NEED to get stronger and faster than that son of a bitch or better than most hero's. I know I will never gain the physical strength of ALL MIGHT simply impossible unless you have his quirk and I know I'll never reach hulk strength but I can definitely make myself stronger than an average person or hero physically with pure brutal training

I'm talking about might guy training brutal from Naruto and one punch man. I'm not doing one hundred pushups, one hundred sit ups, squats etc I'm talking about 500!!!!!!!!!! Except I can't get anywhere close to that sadly like right now I only made it to 167 sit ups (which my stomach hurts as hell but worth it)

It's probably because at the end of the day I'm only human and I have limits even if I try to go PLUS ULTRA which at the end result me feeling like I was jumped by 20 people and kicked and stepped on me for hours but not only that but I'm also doing mental training such as meditation...though I fell asleep a couple times...meditating is harder than it looks kids don't try th- Actually you can since their no harm in trying meditation

The point is I'm training hard lately to get strong as possible with my current time period of a month which I believe won't be enough but eh as long as I still improve I'm fine with it I can still continue on training later on

With that said I get off the floor slowly make my way into the kitchen and gets myself a water bottle drank it all in a couple seconds and then threw it out. After taking a one hour break I went back to my brutal training that involved weights as heavy as a stove and trying to do half of 500 pushups key word trying

After doing 5 hours of training and with small breaks that I definitely needed I stopped and took off all the weights I put on with some difficulty due to how tired and sore I am, thank god i "borrowed" an AC and then I took a nice relaxing hot bath

It felt great, after that I made myself some nice delicious ramen noodles yum, your jealous aren't you huh? Continuing on after I'm done eating my ramen noddles I sit down on the couch and just watch some tv

Chanel 1: " spongebo-

"Boring"

Chanel 2: "it's over 9-

" I'll watch that later"

Chanel 3: " Golisopod use poison jab!"

"Huh So Pokemon and other shows exist here to...YES!!!"

3 hours later timeskip brought to you by a small pikachu*

Person: "you underestimate my power!"

Person2: don't jump! Don't do it!

I turned off the tv before I could finish the movie due to me having things to do! Like training! Sleeping! Being a weeb! Kidnapping mid- I mean going grocery shopping and totally normal citizen stuff!

...you think I've lost it huh? You think your some wise readers huh learning my plans huh?

(Reader1: we don't even know your plan but your not making it hard to keep a secret if you keep talking

Zarbon: did someone say hard? Oh my

Author: how the fuck you get in my story?!)

Ignore those guys, anyways! I have decided I will follow canno-

(Reader2: your still going to cripple Lida's brother?! You fucking monster where is your humanity!)

Woah woah woah! Calm your tits. I said I was going to follow cannon never said all of it and I can make things still go a cannon you idiot! I don't have to cripple Tenya Lida brother I can just hurt him and boom still cannon

(Reader3: wouldn't that make Tenya less likely to hunt you down?)

Nope! You see if a person hurts your love one and gets away and you have the power and resources to go after them wouldn't you hunt them down for multiple reasons?

Wouldn't you go after them to make sure they never hurt your love one again? Or to stop them from hurting others? Maybe petty revenge? The possibility's are endless and I can use that on Tenya. After all he is a teenager he won't be able to control his emotions we all seen it during the stain Arc

After that I'll keep doing some cannon things and then screwing it over completely because I have no more knowledge of season 3 and barely 2. Now I need to prepare myself because their is no way I'm going to let a couple teenagers with raging hormones that can't control themselves once it activates

Ha! Suckers! I'm an adult so I can definitely control myself especially since I never got a girlfriend or anything HAHAHAHAHAAHAAH- oh wait that's pretty depressing and sad...don't you fucking laugh and you know who you are

—————————————————————-

Not much happen in this chapter I guess this counts as filler,don't know , hopefully later on I'll have action for you guys ALSO i am wanting to take OCs that can fill a role for being hunted by our favorite hero killer, OCs that fit stains type of hero's he would kill and hunt down

For example

Name

Age

Hero ranking

Quirk

Whatever details and looks

The OC cannot be too OP but can be strong but they are most likely going to be killed off or crippled or if lucky alive still

PM me if you want to add an OC alright? If not then guy let me know of what you want to see our hero killer do next okay? See you next chapter


End file.
